The Gibblets
by strawberry-lollipop78
Summary: When Gibbs learns he has twin five-year-old sons, he must protect them and a twelve-year-old girl from a murderer. WARNING: will have the discipline spanking of minors in later posts. you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gibblets**

Summary: Gibbs learns that he is the Father of twin five-year-old boys. The gang has to protect them and a twelve-year-old girl from a murderer who wants them dead.

Warning: Contains reference to physical and mental child abuse and attempted sexual abuse. (not graphic)

Warning: Contains a few curse words and mild violence.

Warning: There will be discipline spanking of minor children in later posts. You have been warned.

* * *

Gibbs was standing in his kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee, when he heard a knock at the front door. He set his cup down and walked into the living room, wondering who was at the door at 0500 in the morning.

He opened the door and saw a young girl, he guessed around twelve-years-old. She was slender and a little tall for her age. She had shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes.

Two younger boys, around five, were standing behind her. Gibbs could tell that they were twins. They had short medium-brown hair and blue eyes. He thought that the boys looked very familiar.

"Can I help you?" He asked, with a small smile.

"Are you Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"We need to talk." She said, her voice was nervous and uncertain.

"Come on in." Gibbs stepped aside and the three children entered the house. The boys stayed close to the older girl.

"Is there a place where Joey and Danny can wait?" The girl asked, nodding towards the boys. "We need to talk in private."

"Of course." Gibbs said, getting very curious. He had no idea who the kids were or why they were there. He had a lot of questions, but didn't want to rush the young girl. He smiled at the boys and nodded towards a door. "Why don't you two wait in the kitchen?"

The boys looked at the older girl and she nodded. "Go on, Boys."

They hurried into the kitchen and the girl looked at Gibbs. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay." He smiled . "I won't hurt you." He motioned for her to sit down on the couch, and then he sat on the table in front of her.

"I don't have time to beat around the bush or sugarcoat this." She said. "My name is Mackenzie Francis Grant, but I go by Mac. The boys are Daniel Jethro Smith and Joseph Leroy Smith. I think they are your biological sons."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, in shock.

"Their Mother is Hanna Smith."

"Hanna?" Gibbs asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"She passed away three weeks ago, that's when I met the boys. They were sent to the group home I was staying at."

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and tried to think, the timing was right. Him and Hanna were sexually active about six years ago, and he guessed that the boys were five. There was a good chance that they were his sons.

"They told me what their Mom told them about their Father." Mac continued. "Which wasn't much. They said he was a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines, then he left the corps and became an agent with the NCIS.

I'm pretty good with computers, so I searched for him. Figured the boys needed a parent, not just some abusive bastard who gets his girlfriend to take in foster kids for the checks the government sends her.

You might be surprised about how many Gunnery Sergeants have joined NCIS after leaving the Marines. I narrowed the search to include names with Jethro and Leroy in them. The boys said that their Mom loved those names, so I figured they may be the Father's name. That narrowed the search down to fifteen names.

I remembered that they said their Mom told them about how their Father used to take her to a restaurant called La Coldets. So I started pulling the men's financials, which narrowed the list down to you. You used your credit card at the restaurant around the time that Miss Smith and the boys' Father were dating."

"Hanna loved their baked chicken with stuffed mushrooms." Gibbs said, starting to really believe he had two sons. He couldn't believe Hanna didn't tell him.

"I found this information a week ago, I was working up the nerve to face you. I was hoping to come to you alone and give you the news a little more gently. Then something happened that forced me to come like this."

She was quite for a moment, then looked into his eyes. "We need your help." Mac said.

"With the abusive bastard?" Gibbs asked, softly.

"Yes Sir. I witnessed him murder his girlfriend, the boys weren't there. They were at school."

"What happened?" Gibbs was still in shock, but tried to focus his mind.

"Three days ago, I decided to play hokey from school. I love school, but I was still sore from the beating I took the night before." She looked at the floor and her shoulders slumped. "I heard them yelling, then I heard him start to hit her."

She was quite for a moment, and then continued. "I ran into the room to stop him, but I…I was too late. She was laying on the floor……." The young girl stopped talking and started crying softly.

Gibbs quickly leaned forward and wrapped his strong arms around the distraught girl. She stiffened at first, then melted into his embrace and buried her face into his shoulder. Mac was surprised about how right it felt to cry on his shoulder, she hadn't cried on anyone's shoulder in almost six months.

After a few moments, Mac pulled away and wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"Did you protect her a lot?' Gibbs asked, trying to keep his voice soft.

"Yes Sir."

"It's the job of the adults to protect the children, not the other way around."

"I know, but she was so submissive to him, she wouldn't even try to fight back. She just took his abuse."

"Did he hit the boys?"

"No Sir, I wouldn't let him. When he gets mad, he doesn't really care who he hits, as long as he gets to hit someone."

"So you make sure he hits you instead of them?"

"They're just little kids."

"So are you."

She shrugged her thin shoulders. "I can take it."

"That doesn't mean you should have too." Gibbs said, taking her hands into hers. "What happened next?"

"I ran." She said, looking into his eyes again. "I went to the boys' school and grabbed them, the school probably reported them missing. They didn't see me take them. We hoped on a bus and came here. I thought that if the boys were your sons, maybe you could help us. He knows I saw him kill her."

Gibbs looked into her green eyes and, still holding her hands, said "I will arrange a paternity test to find out if I am their Father. And if I am, we will be a family. I take care of my own. But regardless of those test results, I will help you. I will keep you safe, you have my word on that."

"My Uncle always told me that a Marine kept his word." She said. "And he never lied to me."

"Was he a Marine?"

"No Sir, he was a computer programmer who worked for the government. He installed and repaired systems for the Navy, Army, government agencies, and more. We traveled around a lot, never stayed at one place for more then a couple months."

"What happened to him?"

"He was hit by a drunk driver six months ago, killed him instantly. I was at the hotel when the police came by and told me what happened."

"Is that when you were sent to this foster home?"

"No Sir, I was sent to a group home that was pretty good. The people there were understaffed, but friendly. I stayed there for three months, then I was sent to a foster home that was okay. I stayed there for a month, then was sent back to the group home when the man lost his job.

I stayed there for another couple weeks, then was sent to Melissa Craig's home. She was not that bad, but her boyfriend is. His name is Alan Bradshaw. He doesn't live there, but he's there a lot. He takes all of her money, it was his idea for her to become a foster parent."

"Okay." Gibbs said, still trying to let the information soak in. "We are going to NCIS, I want a friend of mine to examine you. He's a doctor."

"I'm okay."

"Just to be on the safe side." Gibbs said.

"Okay."

Gibbs gently squeezed her hands, then released them and stood up. "Come on."

"Danny, Joey." Mac called out. "We're going."

The two young boys entered the room and walked over and stood in front of Gibbs, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You ask him." One of them said, nudging his brother.

"Uh uh, you ask him." The other boy said.

Gibbs smiled and knelt down in front of them so they were eye level. "Ask me what?" he asked gently.

"Are you our Daddy?" One of them asked.

"I'm not sure." Gibbs said. "But we will find out."

"Are you gonna keep Mr. Bradshaw from hurting Mac?" The other boy asked.

"Yes I am." Gibbs promised. "I will keep all three of you safe."

Both boys smiled, instantly believing the man.

Gibbs lead them out to his car, and Mac buckled the boys into the backseat, then she climbed into the front passenger seat. Gibbs got behind the wheel and they began the drive to NCIS.

"Something I forgot to ask earlier when you told me how you tracked me down." Gibbs said, glancing over at the young girl. "How did you pull the financials?"

"Like I said, I'm good with computers." Then she smirked and said, "I can hack into anything."

"That's illegal."

"So is beating innocent children."

"True. What happened to your parents?"

"My dad, Uncle Matt's brother, split when I was a baby. He didn't want to be tied down to a wife and kid, last I heard was that he was in prison for knocking off some bank. He signed away all parental rights to me when I was two. I haven't seen him since I was baby.

Mom died when I was ten, she was rapped and murdered in our home. I was spending the night with a friend. Uncle Matt took me in and legally adopted me."

"Do you have any other family?"

"No Sir. It was just Uncle Matt and me."

"How about the boys? Does Hanna have any family?"

"Not that I know of. I searched for some, but didn't find any."

Gibbs glanced into the rearview mirror at the boys, his boys. Then over at Mac. He had a family again.

* * *

I should have more posted soon, hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. I plan on writing more stories involving the kids, if people like the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs called Ducky and Abby on his way to NCIS, both said that they would meet him there. When Gibbs and the three kids walked into Autopsy, Ducky was already there.

"Good morning, Jethro." Ducky greeted his long time friend. "And who do we have here?" He smiled at the kids. "New recruits?"

Ducky was curious as to who the kids where, all Gibbs had told him on the phone was that he had a live patient that he needed him to examine.

"Thanks for coming in early, Duck." Gibbs said. "This is Mac, Joey, and Danny." He placed a hand gently on the young girl's shoulder. "I need you to take a look at Mac for me."

"Of course." Ducky said. "Would you help her on the table, Jethro."

Gibbs gently picked the young girl up and sat her on the table.

The doors opened and Abby walked in, "Hey guys." She greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

"Wow!" Danny said, as him and his twin brother stared at the woman. She was dressed in her black platform boots, a short black skirt, a black shirt with a scull and crossbones on it, and a studded collar. Her hair was in their usual pigtails. "Are you a real vampire?"

"Daniel." Mac scolded.

"That's alright." Abby laughed. "That not the first time I've been asked that."

"Abby." Gibbs said. "Do you mind taking Danny and Joey to your lab for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Gibbs." Abby held out her hand and the boys looked at Mac.

"Go on." The twelve-year-old said.

Both boys took the offered hands, and Abby lead them out of the room.

"Now then." Ducky smiled at the young girl. "I promise, this won't hurt a bit."

"Most of the bruises are on my back." She said, looking at the floor. Her voice was low. "I've got a few on my legs and stomach." Mac was scared, and she wasn't a hundred percent sure if she could trust these two men. But she had little choice. She needed help, she just hoped they were really as nice as they seemed.

Ducky looked over the girl's head and gave Gibbs a questioning look. What he saw in his friend's eyes told him the answer to his unspoken question. He knew that the young girl was the victim of abuse.

"I'm going to take a look at your back." Ducky said, gently. He raised her shirt up in the back and barley managed to hold in the gasp of surprise and horror at what he saw. Her back was covered in bruises and cuts. He let the shirt fall, then he gently lifted the front of her shirt. She had a large bruise on her stomach that was about the size of a man's fist.

Gibbs stood in front of her and gently lifted her chin with his finger, so she was looking at him. "I promise you that he won't ever hurt you again." He said, his voice was soft, but confident. "You are safe."

"Bradshaw is a very cruel man." She said. "He won't hesitate to go through you to get to me."

"He won't go through me." Gibbs said, firmly. "He will not get nowhere near you, you have my word on that. And he is not a man. No man would do that to a kid."

"You sound like Uncle Matt. He always told me that children were precious gifts and that they should be treated as such. He wouldn't hesitate to put me over his knee if I misbehaved, but he would never hurt a kid."

"Your uncle sounds like a real good man."

"He was. He gained legal custody of me two years ago, but he's been a big part of my life from day one. He told me that his brother was a fool not to want me in his life"

"He was right."

* * *

Abby was beyond curious. All Gibbs told her when he called was that he needed her to come in early and do a paternity test on two young boys. She figured that the twins were the boys he was talking about, but she had no idea who's DNA she was supposed to compare them with. And she wanted to know who the girl was, Gibbs didn't mention testing a girl.

She led the boys into her lab and their eyes lit up at all the cool looking machines.

"Mac would love this place." Danny said, staring at the large computers and screens. "She loves computers."

"I bet she could hack into the FBI's computers with that thing." Joey said, also staring at the computers.

"Okay, boys." Abby smiled. "Gibbs said he wanted me to do a little test, but don't worry. It won't hurt and it won't take long."

"When will we know if Gibbs is our Daddy?" Joey asked.

Abby's jaw dropped opened and she stared at the little boys like they had grown an extra head.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

Abby didn't respond, just kept staring.

"Is she okay?" Joey asked his brother, his voice trembling slightly.

"I..I don't know." Was the equally scared answer.

Abby finally snapped out of it and smiled at the boys. She was still in shock, but tried not to let it show.

"I'm fine." She said.

* * *

Back in Autopsy, Ducky had finished his examination. Gibbs gently helped Mac off of the table.

"Wait for me in the hall, Honey." Gibbs said. Mac nodded and did as she was told.

"She will be fine." Ducky said, once the young girl was out of ear shot. "She will mend quickly, at least physically. Do you know who did that to the poor girl?"

"Foster Mom's boyfriend." Gibbs answered. "She saw him kill her."

"Does he know she saw him?"

"Yeah."

"What about the boys?"

"No, they were at school."

"Who are they? How did you get involved in this?"

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and said, "There's a pretty good chance that the boys are my sons."

"What?" Ducky asked, surprised.

"The timeline fits."

"Where is their Mother now?"

"Dead."

"And is Mac their sister?"

"No, they were at the same foster home."

"Would you like me to examine the boys?"

"Not right now, Mac took the beatings."

"It is not unusual for the oldest to take the brunt of the abuse."

"She took the beatings for the foster mom too."

"Well now she is safe." Duck said, placing a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

* * *

Gibbs, Ducky, and Mac walked into Abby's lab and found her explaining how one of the machines worked to the twins.

"This is really cool, Mac." Danny said.

"Yeah." Joey agreed.

"Boys." Gibbs said. "Go with Ducky and he'll get you some breakfast."

"Good." Danny said, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah." Joey agreed. "We haven't eaten since yesterday; Mac bought us a burger at McDonald's."

"She only had a little over two dollars." Danny said. "So we were going to share two of their dollar burgers. But Mac found another dollar after we ordered. So Joey and me ate the burgers and Mac went to get her one while we played."

The three adults saw Mac look away and knew that the young girl did not find another dollar. She went without so the boys would not go hungry.

"Come on then." Ducky smiled.

Ducky, Mac, Joey, and Danny left the lab and Abby started talking.

"Is it true?" She asked, excitedly. "Are they really your sons? What about Mac? Is she their sister? How come you didn't know about them? Where's their Mom? Why didn't she tell you?" She was shooting the questions off too fast for Gibbs to answer.

"Take a breath and I'll answer." Gibbs said.

"Okay, I'm breathing."

Gibbs told her everything he knew about the three kids.

"So it is possible that you are the twin's Dad?"

"Very possible."

"Cool." Abby said. "Three Gibblets."

"Three?"

"I know you, Gibbs." Abby smiled. "You are not about to turn that little girl out."

Gibb returned the smile and said. "Three Gibblets."

* * *

I should have the next chapter up soon. I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews and I hope you continue to like it. The rest of the gang will be in the next chapter. I didn't mention it at the beginning of the story, but this story is set in the current season of the show.


	3. Chapter 3

"All done." Abby said, taking the cotton swab out of Gibbs' mouth. "And this is for being a brave boy." She handed the man a piece of hard candy.

Gibbs glared at the young Goth, but took the candy and popped it into his mouth. "How long?"

"About three hours." Abby knew he meant how long before the paternity test was complete.

"In the meantime, I want you to do your computer thing for me."

"Of course my silver haired fox." Abby sat in front of her keyboard and started typing. "I'm guessing you want me to find out what the police report says about what happened to Craig."

"Yeah."

"Ok. Melissa Craig was found beaten to death in her home, after neighbors phoned the police about a loud fight. Alan Bradshaw's bloody fingerprints were found in the house, and his blood was found under her fingernails. His DNA was in the system because he was convicted of rape five years ago.

Bradshaw was not found and is wanted for murder and kidnapping, they think he took Mac, Danny, and Joey."

"The police have any leads to his whereabouts?"

"None."

"I'll call the police there and tell them that the kids are here, and about Mac witnessing the murder. With all the evidence they have, they won't need her to testify. See what you can find out about Hanna Smith."

Abby typed for a few seconds, then said, "Hanna Smith, single Mom of three kids, was raped and murdered in her home. The assailant was arrested two weeks later when he tried to rape another woman, she had a gun under her pillow and shot him. The man lived and confessed to four other rapes and four murders."

"How about Matthew Grant?"

"Matthew Grant was a computer expert, worked mainly with Military and Government agencies. He had pretty high clearance, worked with a lot of top secret software. He gained custody of Mac after the death of her Mom."

"Run a background check on Bradshaw, I want to know everything about him."

"You got it, Gibbs." Then the young woman's face looked worried. "You think he'll come after Mac?"

"I don't know." Gibbs answered.

"I've got Bradshaw's records." Abby said. "He's been a very bad boy. The first time he was arrested was when he fifteen, armed robbery. He's gone downhill since then. Assault, attempted murder, rape, and several drug and gun charges. No known relatives, all of his known friends are just as bad as he is."

* * *

Gibbs walked into the squad room and saw that Tony, McGee, and Ziva were at their desks.

"Morning Boss." Tony said.

"With me." Gibbs said, without stopping. He walked right through the room and headed up the stairs. The three slightly confused agents followed him, all the way into Director Vance's office.

"I'm going to start locking that door if don't start knocking." Vance said, giving Gibbs an annoyed look.

"We've got a new case, protection detail." Gibbs said.

"We do?" Tony asked.

"What's the case?" Vance asked.

"This morning a twelve-year-old girl and twin five-year-old boys showed up on my doorstep." Gibbs explained. "The girl, Mac, said she saw her foster Mom's boyfriend murder her. She grabbed the boys and came to my house."

"Why?" Vance asked. "What's their connection to you, and what connection does this case have to the NCIS?"

"The boys are probably my sons."

That statement gained four shocked stares.

"And the girl?" Ziva, who was the first one to recover, asked.

"She tracked me down, she's some kind of computer expert. She was used as a punching bag by the bastard."

"Did the boys witness the murder?" Vance asked.

"No." Gibbs said, ready for this argument. He knew that technically NCIS had little jurisdiction. The boys were probably his, so NCIS would be in charge if their lives were in danger. But Mac was no relation to him. But he was not about to sit back and let Bradshaw get anywhere near Mac. He was going to find him and put him where he belonged. "But……"

"Where they witness to the abuse?" Vance cut him off.

"Yeah."

"Then that's enough for me to make sure NCIS is lead investigators." Vance had to grin slightly at the confused look Gibbs gave him. "I have kids too." He said. "I want this bastard put away, there is no excuse for child abuse."

Gibbs nodded his thanks.

"What are their names?" McGee asked.

"Daniel Jethro and Joseph Leroy." Gibbs smiled with pride. "The girl's name is Mackenzie Francis."

"Where are they now?" Ziva wanted to know.

"Getting something to eat with Ducky."

"You said that the girl was abused." Vance said. "I assume Dr. Mallard examined her."

"Yeah, she's bruised but she'll recover."

"What about Daniel and Joseph?" Tony asked.

"They weren't hit. Mac protected them, took the beating herself. She even took beatings for the girlfriend, a woman named Melissa Craig."

They talked about the case for a few minutes longer, Gibbs filling them in on everything he knew.

"McGee." Gibbs said. "Help Abby research Bradshaw."

"On it Boss." He quickly left the room.

"DiNozzo, he's got a long criminal history. He just got released from prison a few months ago, talk to his cell mate and the guards."

"On it Boss." He too left the room.

"Ziva, contact the detective in charge of the murder and have him send over everything."

"Right away." She too left.

"Abby doing the paternity test?" Vance asked, once they were alone.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"I missed five years." Gibbs said.

"You have many more years left with them."

Gibbs nodded, then turned to leave.

"And by the way." He said, without turning back around. "I know how to pick locks."

* * *

Gibbs walked into the cafeteria and saw that Ducky and the three kids were throwing their trash away.

"Was it good?" He asked them.

"Yes Sir." The twins answered, smiling at him.

"Ducky tells real good stories." Danny said.

"I know he does, Danny."

"You know my name?" The small boy asked with wide eyes. Joey also looked surprised. "Most people can't tell us apart."

"I'm not most people." Gibbs replied with a smile. "Come on, there's some people I want you to meet. Wait right here for a moment." He motioned for Ducky to follow him and he stepped away from the children."

"Ziva's having the autopsy report from Melissa Craig sent to you, go over it with a fine tooth comb."

"Of course, Jethro."

* * *

Three hours later, Gibbs walked into Abby's lab. She was standing in the middle of the room, smiling and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You've got Gibblets." She said, before Gibbs had time to ask. "Congratulations."

Gibbs ran a hand through his short hair. He was happy that they were his sons, he really liked them. But he was nervous about being a parent again, nervous about being responsible for a child's life again.

"Don't sweat it, Gibbs." Abby said, noticing his expression. "You're not alone."

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs smiled at her.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the squad room and saw that the three agents were still hard at work at their desks. Mac was sitting at his desk, typing on the computer. Danny and Joey were laying on their stomachs in the floor, drawing.

"Mac, Danny, Joey." He said. "Come with me please."

The three kids stood and followed him out of the room and into a large conference room. Gibbs was going to tell his team about the boys being his sons, but he wanted to tell the kids in private.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the table and the three kids stood in front of him.

"Abby got the results of the test." He said. Three pairs of eyes stared at him. "I am your Dad."

Joey and Danny smiled, but Gibbs noticed that Mac seemed a little saddened by the news. But she quickly plastered a smile on her face.

"Does that mean we're gonna live with you?" Danny asked.

"It sure does."

"That's great." Mac said, but Gibbs could see her eyes start to water. "Excuse me." She rushed from the room.

"Boys." Gibbs said. "Let's go back to the squad room." He wanted to find Mac and see what was wrong. He thought that the young girl wanted him to be the boys' Dad. But she seemed upset by the fact.

"Ok." They both said, still smiling. They liked Gibbs, and his team. They all seemed real nice and fun. They knew it would be great for them and Mac to live with Gibbs.

They walked into the hall and saw Leon Vance standing there, looking at the door to the ladies room.

"According to those sexual harassment classes we had to take." Gibbs said, with a smirk "I don't suggest going in there."

"Actually." Vance said. "I suggest you going in there. A young girl just rushed past me and ran in there, she seemed really upset."

"Boys." Gibbs said. "This is my Boss, Leon Vance." Then he looked at the other man. "Will you take them back to the squad room?"

"Of course."

* * *

Mac sat in the floor and tried her best to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, but couldn't. She knew she should be happy for the boys, but she didn't want to lose them. She had grown attached to them and knew she would miss them.

She also felt jealous of them. They had a Father and she didn't.

She heard someone try to open the door, but knew it wouldn't open. She had locked it when she came in and discovered that she was alone.

"Mac." Gibbs voice called out. "Open the door so we can talk."

The young girl didn't move, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Now Mackenzie." He said, his voice taking on a sterner tone.

The young girl looked up, but still didn't move.

She watched as the door opened and Gibbs walked in. She knew she should have figured he knew how to pick a lock.

Gibbs walked over and sat next to the girl, with his back pressed against the wall.

"This is the ladies room." Mac said, wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"I know. It smells better then the men's room." He looked at the sink and said, "We don't have bowls of potpourri sitting on our sink."

"What do you want?"

"To talk. I thought you wanted me to be Joey and Danny's Dad."

"I do." She said, not looking at him but at the far wall. She was trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I want the truth."

Mac sighed and said, "It's just that I'll miss them. I've only known them for a short time, but…."

"You love them?"

"Yes Sir."

"Mac, I had no intention of separating the three of you."

She looked at him, and said. "You can't bail on them."

"I'm not bailing on them, or on you."

"What?"

"I want us to be a family, all of us."

"You want to adopt me?" She asked, praying that she heard him right.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I really admire you, and because you are a wonderful person."

"I can be argumentative and pig headed." She said.

"So can I."

Mac smiled and said "You really want me to live with you?"

'

"Yes."

Mac was a little surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, but Gibbs wasn't. He returned the hug and held her tight, kissing the top of her head. She felt so right in his arms.

* * *

I am sorry about the delay, my life went from mildly chaotic to ready to kill someone chaotic. But I got through it without actually killing someone, barley. I will update more often from now on.

I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews, please keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

After making a stop at his office, Leon Vance led the boys into the squad room.

"Guess what?" An excited Danny asked.

"We're Gibbs' kids." Joey said, earning him a glare from his twin.

"I wanted to tell them." Danny said.

"That's great, boys." McGee smiled.

"We're gonna be a family." Joey said. "Gibbs, and me, and Danny, and Mac."

"We've never had a Daddy before." Danny said.

"But we do now." Joey said.

* * *

Later that evening, Gibbs and his three kids went to his house. Vance had arranged for them to be placed under the protective custody of NCIS, and had spoke with the legal department about Gibbs gaining custody of them. Gibbs had an appointment with Social Services the following morning.

Gibbs motioned for the kids to sit on the sofa, then he sat on the coffee table in front of them. He was still shocked about being a Father again, but he was also enjoying it. Especially when his sons called him Daddy, which they started doing as soon as they found out that Gibbs was indeed their Dad.

He really wanted Mac to call him Dad also, but didn't want to push her. He wanted her to be comfortable with it, and was willing to wait.

"Okay." Gibbs said. "We need to go over a few rules." He tried to think of the best way to say the rest, without scaring the boys. He knew that Mac already knew that their lives could be in danger, but wasn't sure if the boys were.

"Bradshaw is still out there somewhere." Gibbs said, then saw both boys flinch and shrink back some. "But I will not let him hurt you, I promise." He quickly added. "You have several people looking out for you, and looking for him. In order to keep you safe, you have to follow these rules.

No wondering off. I need to know where you are at all times. You are to stay with the adult who is watching you. No answering the door or the phone. No going outside on your own, for any reason. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Three voices said.

"Good." Gibbs smiled. "No it's getting late, I want you three to take baths and get ready for bed. I'll find you some long shirts to sleep in tonight, and I'll buy you some clothes tomorrow."

Gibbs stood up and the kids followed him into a bedroom. "Mac, this is your room. You can decorate it any way you like."

They followed him into another bedroom. "Danny, Joey, this is your room."

"Can we decorate it too?" Danny asked.

"Sure can."

"Can we get bunk beds?" Joey asked."

"If you want too."

"I get top bunk." Danny called out.

"Okay." Joey replied, "I get bottom bunk"

"There's a bathroom there." Gibbs pointed towards a door. "Boy, go in there and wait, I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay, Daddy." Joey said, bringing a larger smile to the man's face.

"Don't mess with the water yet." Gibbs told them.

Gibbs led Mac into his bedroom. "There's a bathroom there." Gibbs pointed to another door. "I will lay a shirt out on the bed."

"Thank you." She said, walking into the bathroom.

Gibbs started to leave the bedroom, when he heard a loud click coming from the bathroom door. Mac had locked the door.

That worried Gibbs. He knew that Bradshaw was physically abusive, but did he also sexually about the young girl? He knew that sexually abused children often locked their bedroom and bathroom doors if they could.

* * *

Half an hour later, the three kids where standing in the basement looking at Gibbs' boat. All three were dressed in Gibbs' tee shirts and socks.

"Can we help build it?" Danny asked.

"Can we go sailing?" Joey wanted to know.

"Yes and yes." Gibbs answered both questions. "But the basement if off limits without an adult down here." He said. "Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

For the next hour, Gibbs and the kids worked on the boat. Gibbs had to keep re-showing the boys how to sand with the grain, and had to brake up a couple small arguments between them.

But Mac seemed to catch on quickly, and really seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Alright." Gibbs said, noticing both boy yawning. "Bed time."

"Just a few more minutes, Daddy." Joey whined, around another yawn.

"Nope, bedtime."

"Please, Daddy." Danny said, giving him his best puppy eyes.

"Bed." Gibbs said, more sterner. "Upstairs now."

Joey and Danny pouted, but headed up the stairs with Mac right behind them.

"Go on to bed, boys." Gibbs said, "I'll be there in a few minutes to tuck you in."

"Will you tell us a story?" Joey asked.

"Yes."

"Cool." Danny said. "Come on Joey."

The boys rushed to their room.

Gibbs smiled, then looked at Mac. The young girl was heading towards her room.

"Mac, come here a minute please." He dreaded this conversation, dreaded the answer he may get. But he had to know if anything happened so he could help her.

The twelve-year-old girl turned around and Gibbs motioned her to sat on the sofa, then he once again sat on the table in front of her.

"Something wrong?" She asked, noticing the troubled look in his eyes.

"Mac." He said softly as he took her hands into his larger ones. "I need you to answer a question for me. It may be difficult to answer, but I need the truth. And I want you to know that no matter what the answer is, it will not change how I feel about you."

"Okay." Mac said, not knowing where this was leading.

"When you went to take your shower, you locked the bathroom door." Gibbs said, trying to think of the best way to ask the question.

"F…force of habit." She said, looking to the floor. "If it's against the rules…."

"Look at me, Mac." He said gently.

The young girl looked at him and he could see her eyes start to water slightly. "If you feel more comfortable locking the door, then you can lock them. You are not in trouble. But I need to know why you lock them."

Once again, her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Mac."

"She looked up and saw concern in his eyes. She knew she could trust this man, knew he would not think any less of her. Taking a deep breath, she said. "Bradshaw came into my room one night." She said, still looking into his eyes. "He was drunk, I thought he was going to beat me. But instead, he sat on the bed and said that I was beautiful."

She stopped talking for a moment, but kept eye contact. "He grabbed my arms and pinned me down, then he tried to kiss me. I fought back, but he was too strong. I turned my head and he kissed my cheek. Then he let go of my arms and tried to pull my shorts off, but I kicked him hard between the legs and then I jumped out of bed and ran.

I slept on the roof that night. The next morning, he didn't saw anything about what happened. I'm not sure if he even remembered, but I did. So I started locking the doors."

"Did he try anything again?" Gibbs asked. "And I need the truth."

"No Sir, just that one time."

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, relived when she didn't flinch at the touch. "You are safe here." He said. "No one will hurt you. But like I said, if you feel more comfortable locking your door, then you can."

"There's no need to lock them here." She said, really believing what she was saying. "I trust you. You remind me so much of Uncle Matt, except the computer thing." She grinned and said, "Tony told me that you could barely work your E-mail."

"Computers are not my thing." Gibbs said, smiling. "I think people send me E-mails just to mess with my head."

"The two of you are alike in the important ways. He wasn't in the Marines, but he was Marine orientated. He was all about honor and respect and he taught me to be that way too."

"I know your Uncle Matt is very proud of you."

"How do you know that?"

"Like you said, we are alike in the important ways. I am very proud of you, so it stands to reason that your Uncle Matt is also."

Gibbs once again leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, "Bed time."

"Yes Sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey."

Mac went into her new room and shut the door. She was about to lock it, but stopped with a smile. There was no need to lock it, she was safe. Mac climbed into bed and for the first time in six months, since the death of her Uncle, she drifted off to sleep without fear."

* * *

Gibbs knocked softly on his sons' bedroom door, but didn't get an answer. He opened it and smiled at the sight before him. Both boys were sound asleep, laying crossways on the bed. They were laying on top of the covers and their legs were hanging off the bed.

With a soft chuckle, Gibbs picked up Joey and pulled the covers back. He laid him back on the bed, then did the same to Danny. Neither boy woke up. Gibbs kissed both their foreheads, then turned the light out and left the room. He left the door open a crack so the hallway light shone into the bedroom.

Gibbs gathered the kids clothes and threw them into the washer, so they could wear them the next morning.

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Gibbs woke, showered, dressed, then went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He didn't have many kid friendly foods. He decided on pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

He was mixing the batter when Mac walked into the kitchen, she was already dressed.

"Thank you for washing our clothes." She said.

"Not a problem." He smiled. "You're up pretty early."

"I always get up early, another trait Uncle Matt and me picked up from the Marines. Can I help?"

"Sure, you can fix the scrambled eggs."

They worked in silence for a few moments.

"Gibbs." Mac said.

"Yeah, honey."

"Is it okay if I called you Dad?"

Gibbs turned and looked at the young girl with a large smile, "It is more then okay." He leaned down and hugged her tightly. "I would love that."

"I would to." She said, returning the hug. "Dad."

They returned to working on breakfast, both in good moods.

"I'm going to go wake up your brothers." Gibbs said, once they were done. "Set the table."

"Okay."

Gibbs went into the boys' room and saw that they were not in the same position he put them in the night before. Danny was laying at the head of the bed, curled up. Joey was in the middle of the bed laying crossways, his legs once again hanging of the side of the bed.

"Time to get up, boys." He called out, laying their clothes on the bed. The boys did not stir. "Danny, Joey." He said, louder. Still they did not move. "Danny." He said, shaking the boy's arm. He didn't move.

Gibbs heard a laugh from the doorway and turned to see Mac standing there, looking amused.

"Ideas?" He asked.

Mac stepped over to the bed and let out a high pitched whistle, both boys opened their eyes.

"I'll remember that." Gibbs said. "Your Uncle Matt get that from the Marines also?"

"Yes Sir. It works on them pretty good."

"Time to get up boys." Gibbs said.

* * *

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was seated at the table eating breakfast.

"Danny, Joey." Gibbs said. "I'm guessing you two are in kindergarten?"

"Yes Sir." They both answered.

"Are we going to school today?" Danny asked.

"Not today." Gibbs said. "But soon. Thanksgiving is in a few days, so after that."

"Seventh?" Gibbs asked Mac.

"Ninth." She replied.

"Ninth?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes Sir. Like I said, I was home schooled. So I wasn't really in any grade level. But when I was put in custody of the state, I was given a test. I was then placed in ninth grade. But I was told that I could take some collage classes in computer related classes and in science."

"Another Abby and McGee." Gibbs said, with a smile. "That is great, honey."

After they had eaten and the dishes were washed and dried, the new family left the house and headed to NCIS.

* * *

I want to thank all of you for the great reviews. I will have more posted soon, probably in the morning.


End file.
